Love isn't easy
by KnuckleFantasy
Summary: Blaine et Sebastian sortent ensembles, mais plus rien ne vas entre eux, entre disputes et soupçons de tromperies. Alors quand Blaine rencontre Kurt, vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements, le brun trouvera t il une solution? De Sebastian ou de Kurt, qui peut vraiment le rendre heureux? [Seblaine] [Klaine]


_**Salut ! Cette fois ci, je me lance pour défis d'écrire non pas un OS, mais une fic, qui sera cependant beaucoup moins légère et humoristique que « Jalousie ». J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira quand même et surtout, que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC... en tout cas, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !**_

_**R & R ? **_

_**-G-L-E-E-**_

_**« Now there's no welcome look in your eyes  
when I reach for you.  
And now your're starting to critisize little things I do.  
It makes me just feel like crying, (baby).  
'Cause baby, something in you is dying »**_

Réajustant ses écouteurs, Blaine se félicita une nouvelle fois pour son dernier achat, l'album des **Righteous brothers **ayant été particulièrement difficile à dénicher. Heureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur un patron assez sympathique qui avait voulut le récompenser pour son excellent travail en commandant le CD à l'un de leurs fournisseurs. Bien évidemment, il avait du payer pour, mais cela en valait la peine.

D'ailleurs, le lycéen appréciait notamment le titre « _you've lost that loving feeling_ » qui résumait assez bien sa situation actuelle se dit il en soupirant, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant en tête.

Une fois encore, Sebastian et lui s'étaient disputés alors que l'autre adolescent avait repris la mauvaise habitude de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge, en particulier ses collègues du café où il travaillait après les cours. Café où se trouvait à présent Blaine,attablé près d'une fenêtre et regardant les passants pressés d'un air absent. Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre lui arracha un énième soupire alors qu'il pestait contre son petit ami. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait bon dieu ?!

Soudain, il l'aperçut à l'autre bout de la salle et un sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres mais fana aussitôt en interceptant la main baladeuse de Sebastian sur un autre garçon qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

Sentant sa colère monter en flèche, le brun se leva d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers eux, faisant fit des regards outrés des autres clients lorsque sa chaise tomba au sol dans un claquement bruyant.

L'expression de stupeur et d'irritation passant sur le visage de son copain lorsqu'il le vit arriver droit sur lui ne fit que l'agacer d'autant plus et il ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps de se justifier, parlant le premier d'une voix froide et tremblante de colère :

«_ Je pensais te raccompagner ce soir mais je vois que tu as trouvé meilleure compagnie, je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à rester ici. _»

Sans attendre de réponse, le lycéen tourna les talons et sortit le plus rapidement possible, faisant fit de l'autre garçon criant son prénom. Se retenant de crier, il remit ses écouteurs et tenta d'oublier la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, laissant ses pas le guider. Cependant, il dut bien reconnaître au bout d'une demi heure qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait et laissa échapper un rire nerveux, tentant de se calmer tant bien que mal. Il ne voulait pas retourner à son appartement, à_ leur_ appartement, souhaitant remettre la confrontation à plus tard mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus passer la nuit dehors... Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, craignant que son cœur ne le lâche alors qu'une voix féminine le fit se retourner.

« _Excusez moi, je peux vous aider ? Vous semblez perdu. _» La jeune femme était plutôt petite et l'observait d'un air à la fois curieux et chaleureux, attendant une réponse de sa part.

«_ A vrais dire, je crois que je me suis bel et bien égaré... _» Répondit Blaine, extrêmement embarrassé par la situation. Cela ne sembla cependant pas gêner l'inconnue qui lui prit le bras et le fit entrer dans une boutique de vêtements luxueux, lui proposant de lui donner un plan. Mais alors qu'il allait la remercier, une autre femme arriva vers eux d'un air furibond, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« _Berry ! Je t'es déjà dit d'arrêter d'aller emmerder les clients dans la rue, ils peuvent très bien entrer tout seuls ! »_

_« C'est Rachel, pas Berry, et Santana, arrêtes tes scènes devant les clients _» Répliqua la dite Rachel avec irritation, semblant avoir oublié le jeune homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre alors que le ton montait entre les deux employées.

« _Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et encore merci pour la carte. _» Dit il en souriant, coupant ainsi net la dispute alors que les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, semblant se rappeler de son existence.

Alors que l'hispanique ne fit qu'un geste vague de la main en sa direction, Rachel lui souri en lui proposant de repasser un autre jour, mais pour faire des emplettes cette fois ce que le brun accepta avec plaisir, sous un soupir désespéré de la brune qui se décida finalement à sourire alors qu'il quittait la boutique.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, il y eu un silence avant que les deux amies ne commencent à glousser, échangeant un coup d'œil complice.

_« Oh mon dieu, il était adorable ! »_

_« Je suis sure que si Hummel avait été là, il aurait été charmé. »_

_«Il faut absolument qu'il revienne un jour où Kurt est là ! _» S'extasia Rachel alors que Santana imaginait avec délice la réaction possible qu'aurait eu leur collègue si ça n'avait pas été son jour de congé.

Malheureusement, les deux jeunes femmes durent renoncer à leurs rêveries, des clients venant d'entrer.

De son côté, Blaine rentrait lentement chez lui, où du moins à l'apart qu'il partageait avec Sebastian, respirant profondément, essayant de maîtriser sa nervosité alors que le paysage devenait de plus en plus familier. Qu'allait il se passer ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait dans leur couple, c'était même tristement fréquent, mais ils avaient tenu bon, se promettant de changer. Mais n'était il pas le seul qui faisait de réels efforts ? Alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus attentionné, lui pardonnait la plupart de ses « petites » fraudes, l'autre garçon n'avait rien fait, se contentant d'afficher son mépris lorsque Blaine agissait parfois de manière trop « féminine » pour lui, et continuant à flirter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal dès qu'il imaginait une possible rupture avec son premier petit ami. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait charmé, lui qui lui avait fait découvert son homosexualité, lui encore avec qui il avait partagé ses premières fois... Sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, le brun déglutit une fois devant sa porte d'entrée, enfonçant la clé d'une main tremblante et se décida tout de même à rentrer.

A peine eu t il refermé la porte qu'il sursauta alors qu'une voix rageuse s'élevait derrière lui :

«_ Où t'étais passé ?_ »

Sebastian se tenait juste la, le regard assassin, les poings serrés, serrant les dents. Comme il l'avait prédis, la confrontation ne se fera pas calmement ce soir... pensant Blaine, voulant emmener son petit ami dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir mais celui ci fut plus rapide et le saisit par le bras avant le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser furieusement, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les bras du plus petit.

«_ Sebastian !_ » S'écria Blaine d'une voix offusquée, souhaitant une explication claire et le plus calme possible, et non pas une partie de jambes en l'air brutale et douloureuse. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'autre, il ne se sentit pas la force de se disputer et se laissa faire, l'embrassant tristement alors que des mains tremblantes se débarrassaient de ses vêtements. Comme toujours, ils n'avaient pas réussit à avoir une discussion sérieuse, et avaient terminé au lit, leurs corps se mouvant avec brutalité, exprimant pour eux ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas faire dans leur situation. Pourtant, Blaine le savait, tout deux ne pouvaient continuer à se voiler la face, et une solution devait être trouvée, et vite.


End file.
